powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Attacks
The ability to release/use electricity to various attacks. Sub-power of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks and Energy Attacks. Opposite to Electricity Defense. Also Called *Electrical Attacks/Techniques *Electricity Techniques *Electrokinetic Attacks/Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use electricity to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Electric Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of electricity. *'Electric Blast:' Release electricity over a specific target area. *'Electric Breath:' Discharge electricity from the mouth. *'Electric Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Electric Cutting:' Uses electricity to cut opponents. *'Electric Pillar Projection:' Project electricity pillars. *'Electric Spike Projection:' Project electricity spikes. *'Electric Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of electricity. *'Electrical Arc Emission:' Release continuous streams of electricity. *'Electrical Beam Emission:' Release beams of electricity. *'Electrical Bolt Projection:' Release low powered bursts of electricity. *'Electrified Surface:' Cause surfaces to emit electricity. *'Electricity Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with electricity. *'Expanding Electricity Bolts:' Project electricity that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Electricity Blast:' Release blasts of electricity in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Discharge electricity from the hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Lightning Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of electricity. *'Lightning Bolt Projection:' Create, summon, and/or discharge lightning bolts. *'Lightning Vision:' Emit electricity from one's eyes. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of electricity. *'Omnidirectional Electricity Waves:' Send out a wave of electricity in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of electricity that can bounce off any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release electricity blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Shock Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of electricity that repels everything. *'Shocking:' Release extreme electric current in a person or object. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release electrical blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of electricity. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of electricity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Electric-Fire Attacks *Electrical Constructs *Electricity Manipulation *Electricity Mimicry *Electrokinetic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs *Weather Attacks Limitations *Users may require outside source ofs electricity to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be an involuntary reaction, or released ina constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Electricity can be insulated by the air. Known Users Gallery File:Solid_Shooter.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) firing his Solid Shooter, a beam of destructive black lightning. Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) electrokinesis.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses electrokinesis. Ultimate Aggregor Electrokinesis.gif|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ultimate Kevin Electrokinesis.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Brainstorm, AmpFibian and Dr. Viktor's electrokinesis. Omniverse Kevin's (Ben 10- Omniverse) eletrokinesis.jpeg|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Feedback and Shocksquatch's electrokinesis. Shocksquatchpsoe.jpg|Shocksquatch (Ben 10) Jennifer Pierce Lighting Blast.gif|Jennifer Pierce (Black Lighting/DC Comics) Electric Blast by Black Lightning.jpg|Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (DC Comics) releasing a powerful Electro-Blast. Electric Blast by Livewire.gif|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Comics/Superman: The Animated Series) shows off her tender touch... Electric Kiss by Livewire.gif|...and gives shocking tongue. Elemental Combat by Static and Hotstreak.gif|With the ability to project powerful blasts and/or bursts of electromagnetic energy, Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock (Static Shock) can administer it in a range of different attacks... osgood.png|A Zygon (Doctor Who:The Zygon Invasion) using its electricity to stun Osgood. Crazy Jane Electricity Manipulation.gif|Crazy Jane/Lucy Fugue (Doom Patrol/ DC Comics) Bankoku Bikkuri Shō.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using his Bankoku Bikkuri Shō to fire dual beams of very high voltage, painfully shocking Son Goku and potentially lethal at prolonged exposure. Talon Lightning.jpg|Derek Maza/Talon (Gargoyles) blasting Goliath with electricity. Cole Infamous 2.jpg|Cole Macgrath (inFAMOUS) can use attacks such as electricity grenades, blasts and rockets. Thunder Calling by Thor.jpg|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) Electric Blast by Electro.JPG|Max Dillon/Electro (Marvel Comics) shooting electric beams for attack... Electrco Blast by Electro 2.JPG|...releasing a wide spread burst for defense... Electricity Combat by Electro.JPG|...and disrupt the human nervous system. Sasuke Kirin.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Lightning Style/Release: Kirin to drop a gigantic bolt of lightning onto Naruto during their fight. Storm Release Laser Circus.jpg|Darui (Naruto) using Storm Release: Laser Circus to fire multiple beams of electricity that can be guided. Charlotte Linlin, the Storm (One Piece).gif|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can summon and use her thundercloud Zeus to create massive amount of lightning for combat. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|Nami's (One Piece) Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod. Counter Shock by Trafalgar D. Water Law.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law's (One Piece) Counter Shock technique, releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. Carrot Sulong form Electro.gif|While in her Sulong form, Carrot (One Piece) uses Electro to electrify multiple enemies. Raimeiki electricty.PNG|Raimeiki (Owari no Seraph) is able to release powerful electricity to an extensive range. Pikachu Electro Ball.gif|Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) using Electro Ball, a ball of electricity that strikes harder against slower enemies. Magneton Discharge.png|Magneton (Pokémon) using "Discharge", a wave of electrical energy that hits multiple targets. Volt Shock Fist.jpg|Pikachu (Pokkén Tournament) using "Volt Shock Fist", an enlarged, electrified punch. File:Sailor_Jupiter_(Sailor_Moon)_lightning.gif|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) electricity2.gif|Spaceman KISS (Scooby Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) Sushi Pack Vs Legion of Low Tide.gif|Unagi (Sushi Pack) Weather Wizard (DC Comics) Lighting Manipulation.gif|Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (The Flash/DC Comics) Giovanni Zatara Lighting magic.gif|Giovanni Zatara (DC Comics/Young Justice) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries